Sorry
|artist = |year = 2015 |mode = Solo (Classic) Solo (Extreme Version) |dg = (Classic) (Extreme Version) |nogm = 3 (Classic) |alt = Extreme Version |pc = Orange |gc = Purple |lc = Red Yellow (Beta) |perf = Alexinho Mougeolle (Classic)https://www.instagram.com/p/BHnO1O1h9Ep/ |choreo = Eva Ndiayehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BHnO1O1h9Ep/ |nowc = Sorry |pictos = 145}} "Sorry" by Justin Bieber is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a man with black hair. He wears black sunglasses, a tricolor jacket (red, white, and orange), a blue shirt with grey points, a silver watch, black skinny jeans with shiny blue side patches, and black and white sneakers. Extreme Version Background Classic The background is very colorful, having color-changing pebbles and black sticks float. The lines are separated by being a separate layer from the rest of the background. Grey shades hit the pebbles, turning them white. Afterwards, crudely drawn spirals and stars panel around, different layers changing different colors with red patches scattered around them. Rainbow panels frantically shake in once place, being separated into panels over a white backdrop. Inside the rainbow, a saxophone player can be seen. Extreme Version Gold Moves Classic There are 3 Gold Moves in the Classic routine, all of which are the same. All Gold Moves: Perform a "dab" move by raising your left arm to your face, your right arm outwards and your right leg upwards. Sorrygmpicto.png|All Gold Moves SorryGold.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Extreme Version Trivia *''Sorry'' is the third song by in the main series, after Beauty And A Beat and #thatPOWER. It is followed by Let Me Love You. However, this is the first song where he performs as a solo artist. *The coach’s silhouette and background were used to tease the game via social media. *In the preview, some pictograms appear earlier than they should. *In the chorus, the dancer does a well-known move from pop culture called "The Dab". All of the gold moves in the routine require you to do this move. *''Sorry'' was used in the demo for .https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.ubisoft.dance.justdance2015companion&hl=en **''Sorry'' is the second song to be used in a demo, after Blame (for ). *In the preview, one of the pictograms was wrongly placed, but it was corrected in the final game. *The background for the Extreme Version of the track uses the inverted color scheme of the Classic routine's background. Gallery Sorrysqu.png|''Sorry'' Sorry Just Dance 2017 alt square.png|''Sorry'' (Extreme) Sorry_cover_albumcoach.png| cover SorryAva.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2017 Sorry_menu.gif|''Sorry'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu Jd17-toptracks-preview-justinbieber-sorry-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser Jd17-game-info-promo-character-right.png|Promo coach 13433215_806723389463113_2114931342406255344_o.jpg|Teaser imagehttps://www.instagram.com/p/BGetVkxtzzs/ Sorry BG Teaser.gif|Teased backgroundhttps://www.facebook.com/canalarthurvideosong/?fref=ts Sorry_bts.png|Behind the scenes Sorry hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay Sorry hd screenshot3.jpg|Gameplay 2 Sorry pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Screen Shot 2016-09-17 at 11.21.55 am.png|Player Selection Menu Videos Justin Bieber - Sorry (PURPOSE The Movement) Sorry - Justin Bieber Just Dance 2017 Demo Menu (4K Xbox One S) Just Dance 2017 Sorry by Justin Bieber Extreme Version References Site Navigation es:Sorry pl:Sorry Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Reggae Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Songs in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Alexinho Mougeolle